To Love-Ru: Through the Eyes of a Godbrother
by PRGedney
Summary: Patrick and his friends are visiting Rito, Patrick's godbrother; when he finds out what's going on with him, he and his friends reveal secrets of their own! Explicit content
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm making this because I'm going through my To Love-Ru phase! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Kyoto:

"Hey. Pat." Opening my blue-hazel eyes, I saw my best female friend Janae looking down at me with her dark brown eyes.

Groaning, I rubbed my face and got off Janae's large chest. I yawned and asked, "We almost there, homie?"

My red-headed Puerto Rican friend Jose was sitting across from me, playing some Japanese game on his new PSVITA. I had gotten that for him as a birthday gift along with a katana. My birthday gift was my grandfather's old military machete, used back during the Korean War. He looked up and replied, "About a couple stops away from Kyoto."

"Got it." Looking through my bookbag, I checked what I had in it. A few thousand dollars, toiletries, my father's old handgun with a lot of clips (That was a fucking pain to get through airport security), my DSi, iPod Touch with chargers, my three pairs of headphones and my said machete. Also had a couple of my favorite hats, a rain coat and my favorite hoodie.

Zipping it back up, I sat back and waited for our stop.

Stepping off the platform, I looked around. "Town hasn't changed much since I was last here," I observed. Picking up my bags, I called to my best friends, "C'mon!"

Jose and Janae picked up their bags and followed my lead.

Looking around, I commented, "Aren't Stevie and Big D supposed to be here?"

"Yo, my niggas!" called out a familiar voice. We turned to see my friends Big Dan and Stevie coming up the platform towards us. " Is Nina with y'all?"

"She's coming on a later train; she'll call when she's here." Inhaling, I sighed contently. "It's been years since I was last here," I said, smiling. "Town hasn't changed much."

"We're here to see your godbrother, Rito, right?" Janae pushed up her think-rimmed glasses and looked at me. "Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why?'" I asked her weirdly. "Haven't seen that little bastard in ages. And since we're on summer vacation here for the summer, I thought, 'Eh. Might as well let Uncle know that I'm here.' I know that Mikan's gonna be overjoyed when she sees me." I said that with heavy sarcasm.

"Huh?" asked Stevie, confused.

"Mikan and Patrick kinda have a... Rivalry towards each other," explained Jose, who had known me and Rito for most of our lives. "They both find each other annoying but not too annoying. The both of them want what's best for Rito, but since Mikan is Rito's younger sister and Patrick his older godbrother, things can get messy when the two of them are together."

"Huh." Nina looked at me and asked with a smirk that was very much like my own (I think she was copying it), "So you're rivals with a girl who's significantly younger than you."

"Hey!" I looked at her with an annoyed look. "You don't know what that girl's like. She's a worthy adversary."

"Wow, man." Big Dan was cracking up. "Wait till Josh years about this."

"Yeah, yeah."

As we walked, Stevie noticed a few new additions to Kyoto. "What is that?" he asked me, pointing to a new playground.

"I believe it looks like a playground, dumbass," replied Janae, raising an eyebrow.

"I know that," shot back Stevie as me and Big Dan were cracking up. "I'm just saying."

"That you're stupid?" added Nina, laughing as she walked past him.

"Yo, man," I said, slapping his shoulder good-naturedly, "just roll with it."

Rolling his eyes, Stevie walked with us.

I looked around for the house that Rito lived in; stopping in front of a large two-story house, I read the address. Looking up, I said, "Ye-up. This is the place."

Jose shook his head. "I don't think that anyone is home," he observed.

"Uncle told me that there's a key in the bushes; I can just get that," I explained; opening the fence door, I heard movement in the house.

"What the hell?" asked Nina as Rito burst out of the house with a long pink-haired large-titted girl with a devil tail running out, followed closely behind a group of high school girls with various hairstyles and looks.

Rito collapsed at my feet and the pink-haired girl grabbed him and snuggled his face in her boobs. "Rito! Why are you running?!" she squealed as the other girls were standing around. "I want us to bathe; what's wrong with that?!"

The gaggle of girls argued back and forth till Rito looked up and said, "... Patrick? Is that you?"

As they all looked at me and my crew, I had the most confused look on my face. "Okay, Rito," I said as Janae and Jose looked at me.

"What. The. F-"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Explain!:

"You seem to be taking this well, my brotha."

I looked over at Big Dan, who was drinking a cup of coffee. He and Janae were looking at me intently.

Jose and Nina were off with Mea and Momo while keeping an eye of Rito, Run and Lala and Stevie was parkouring with Yami and Ren, who was just learning the ropes. Everyone else had gone home for the evening.

Finishing my fourth bottle of cola, I responded, "With what? The fact that Rito has been surrounded by all these beautiful women with most of them being aliens or the fact that he's been chosen as the successor of a royal alien king and supposed to rule a harem?"

Janae and Big Dan looked at each other; Janae then turned back to me and replied, "Both, I guess."

Leaning back, I answered, "To be honest, I'm not so surprised. Rito's life was pretty boring when I left here a few years back, so it's no wonder that it's taken quite a chaotic turn. And we already knew that aliens existed, so yeah, it's whatever." Opening a fifth bottle of cola, I took a swig and then burped a bit. Getting up, I said, "Imma take a break."

"Alright," answered Janae.

As I walked to the bathroom, I thought about what Momo had told us. She and her sisters were Princesses of Deviluke; Run and Ren were originally in one body till they spilt at 16 and Mea and Yami were living weapons. Didn't really know how all this came about and frankly, the less I knew, the more comfortable I was. I was inquisitive, but not hungry for facts.

Finishing my bathroom break, I walked out, only to see Mikan standing there, looking like she needed the bathroom badly. "Took you long enough," she complained.

"Whatever," I replied and walked to where Rito was. He was currently being molested by Run and Lala and Nina was trying to break it up. Jose was just standing there, back against the wall and staring at the proceedings.

"Don't trip over yourself in helping, Jose!" yelled Nina in annoyance.

Jose shrugged. "I'm not getting in the middle of this, Nina," he called back over the commotion. "I prefer to keep my body in one piece."

Sighing, I walked in and pulled Rito out of the dogpile with my enhanced strength. Setting him upright, I turned to the girls and said, "Now. Can y'all please stop trying to rape my godbrother? I would appreciate it."

Momo looked annoyed. "You're no fun, Patrick-kun," she grumbled, crossing her arms and looking to the side. Moving next to her, I added quietly, "I'd like to talk about helping you later. Meet me in Rito's room in 5 minutes." With that, I stood away and waved my hands at them in a shoo-ing gesture. "Away with you!" I yelled. "Away!"

As they left, I proceeded to go to Rito's room; Jose put his hand squarely on my chest and hissed, "What did you say to Momo?"

Smiling, I looked at him and replied quietly, "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing." Removing his hand from my chest, I walked to Rito's room; I could only assume that he was shaking his head at what I had said. He wasn't stupid. He had known me since middle school and he knew me and my ways better than I did sometimes. But he trusted me, which is why he let me go cohort with Momo about her harem plan.

As Momo walked into the room, she brought Mea with her. "I see you got your other partner in crime," I commented as they sat at the small table I was sitting at.

Momo shrugged. "She's in on it and frankly, she would feel left out in a secret meeting," replied Momo.

"Yeah!" She looked at me intently. "So why are we meeting without Rito's knowledge?"

Leaning forward, I said, "Look, girls. I've known Rito for a lot longer than you have. I know what it'll take to make him agree to this harem plan y'all set into motion. So you let me in on who you're putting into this harem and I'll do research on the girls so I can see how best to utilize each of their strengths so they can break Rito's will with barely any trouble. I'll come back to you guys with my findings and we'll make a plan of attack then."

Grinning, I added, "It's all about strategy for Rito, ladies.

"And I'm a master at it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It's A Good Day to Fight:

Doing recon on these girls wasn't the most exciting thing in the world. Luckily, I had Stevie and Janae helping me out for all of this. Momo and Mea were feeding us info through special headsets that Lala made to help our investigations move more efficiently and with less of a chance of being discovered.

Not being discovered was always a good thing.

Spying through my spyglass that was a gift from my dad (The little bastard had served me well for the past few years at this point) at Nana and Haruna, I put my hand to my ear and said, "Black Shadow, this is Revan 2.0. Do you copy?"

"Revan 2.0, this is Black Shadow," replied Stevie, who was currently hiding in one of the trees in the courtyard. "I read ya, dude."

"Notice anything about our current targets?" I asked him as I continued to use my spyglass.

There was a pause before Stevie responded. "At this point, not really."

"Fuck." This recon wasn't going so well. "Time to bring in the big guns. Oddity, this is Revan 2.0; come in, over."

"Revan 2.0, this is Oddity; I read you loud and clear." Janae was leaning against one of the pillars in the courtyard, keeping a safe distance from Rito. If anyone could get the info I needed, it'd be her.

"Can you scan the girls that are with Rito and how he reacts to them?"

"Sure." Using a special pair of contacts that Mea have her, she scanned Rito, Ren, Run, Nana and Lala; she sent the data to our HUDs which were connected to our omni-tools.

Yes. Omni-tools. They were made especially for me and my friends by an alien genius who called himself Zac at my request. I had saved his ass countless times while he was on Earth for research and in return for keeping the Feds and terrorists off his back he made a bunch of stuff for us, including our backpacks and omni-tools. We were the only ones in the galaxy to have them. We were using the prototypes, and oh man were they awesome.

He also changed our genetic codes to make us more powerful and enhanced our abilities and attributes tenfold. He also gave each of us special powers and skills that manifested in us in different forms (This was done through special nanobots examining our personalities and preferences and then creating personalized power packages for us that manifested in us when said nanobots integrated into our DNAs).

Pretty cool, eh?

Anyway, I saw that Rito was affected by Lala's constant fronts, Run's immense intimate moves and Nana's attitude towards him, which as time had gone by, had changed dramatically. Ren was in the way for Lala; obviously, we couldn't hurt or kill him. I'd think of another way.

I always did.

"Patrick." A fourth voice sounded in my headset. It was Jose.

Pinging for the source, I saw that he was near my location with the same gear as us, save for his Viper Sniper Rifle. "Jose!" I hissed, angry at his sudden appearance. He could jeopardize this entire plan! "What the fucking hell are you doing here?!"

"Warning you." Sending a ping to my HUD, I saw a ship heading for the courtyard. It was carrying three life signatures onboard; I could also make out various weapon signatures as well.

"Crap. They must be here for Rito." Looking around, I contacted everyone on the channel and ordered, "Unknown hostiles coming for Rito. Abort mission; I repeat, abort mission! Mission objective has changed: Protect Rito.

"All units go!"

With that, I ran to the courtyard.

I was the first one to the courtyard; I saw Yami facing off against three alien foes. She looked badly injured.

One of them looked like a male werewolf with silver fur and green eyes; another looked like a dark-skinned blond female elf and the leader had pale skin with red eyes and long black hair. He had fangs so I could only assume that he was a vampire alien. He was laughing.

I pulled out my machete and disappeared. I appeared just as soon as he was going to finish Yami off.

Catching his energy beam with my free hand, I threw it to the side and gathered my energies into my machete. My glare seemed to amuse the man.

Laughing, he swung his rapier around and said with arrogance, "Well, it seems like we have a human contender, Oskgar, Ariana."

"Kill him already," growled the werewolf. "I want to collect on this like now."

The elf remained silent.

"Ariana. Would you do the honors?" The elf named Ariana stepped up and replied, "Of course, Dimitri." Looking at me with an insidious grin, she added, "I'll make his suffering last."

I swung my machete to the side; it caved the earth around me with the mere force of the swing. Turning my head to the elf, I smirked a bit and mocked, "I'd love to see you try, Pointy."

Her eyes bulging in fury, she flew at me with two swords coming at me. I simply moved to the side and slashed.

As I came to a stop, blood exploded from multiple cuts on her body. Looking at Dimitri, I smiled as I explained, "I infused my grandfather's machete with my own dark and violent energies, thus creating a weapon that never fails to inflict pain and mutilation on its opponents. I called it Blutsager." Turning fully, I saw Oskgar coming at me, roaring, "You'll pay for that, kid!"

Dodging his expected blow, I swung Blutsager up and severed his left arm. Seeing him fall to the ground while holding his bleeding shoulder, I turned again to Dimitri. "Now then. Are you ready to face me like a man and not a pussy, you bitch?"

Coming at me, Dimitri bellowed, "I'll have your head for this, boy!" He swung his rapier at me; I blocked it with my machete and knocked it to the side. The rapier shattered like glass, even though it looked like it was made out of pretty sturdy metals.

"How?" exclaimed Dimitri before I slashed his back and he fell to the ground, dead.

I sheathed Blutsager and ran to Yami, who was already being tended to by Lala and Jose. Her wounds looked bad, but I knew that she'd survive. Turning to Rito, I offered my hand and helped him up. "You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He got up and brushed himself off.

I turned to Jose, who was kneeling at the body of the elven alien Ariana. He waved me over; as I came up to him, he said, "She's still alive. Tough bitch."

"Take her to Rito's house and heal her with some medi-gel," I replied, turning to Janae and Stevie. "Then put her to sleep and keep her restrained."

Turning back to Ariana, I added, "After all, she still can be of use to us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Interrogation Time!:

I was sitting at the side of Ariana's bed; she was currently passed out on a bed where she was being restrained with energy restraints (Also a gift from Zac). I looked at her intently.

She had scars that were on her way before I fought her (Well, I guess fought wasn't the best word, but it was all I could think of); some of them looked like they had been fatal. She had been through hell, and I felt like we were similar in that sense. I had been through a personal hell of my own: One that scarred my mind.

I remember it well. The symbols were always in my mind. Those Necromorphs always trying to kill me. The Markers speaking to me. Make us whole. That's all they said. Make us whole. Make us whole. Make us whole.

I had traveled through space in order to change the fate of my galaxy from annihilation due to the menace called the Markers. They created Necromorphs: Undead creatures that were horrifying and deadly. I had fought with Issac Clarke, John Carver and Ellie in order to destroy the Hive Marker. In my mind was the symbols and that constant chanting in my head: Make us whole.

Yeah. We made you whole. Full of them, actually.

When I came back to my world, I was damaged. It was hard to readjust to my old life. I developed a darker side to me and Blutsager was the physical representation of my inner darkness. My friends were so understanding. My family? Not so much.

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard Ariana stir. Looking at her, she opened her eyes and looked at me. Seeing that she couldn't move, she started to panic, yelling, "Where am I? What's going on? Someone help me!"

I put my hand on her forehead and said gently, "Shhh... It's okay. You're in a safe place."

She looked at me and glared. "You," she spat. "You should've let me die. You should've let me bleed to death!"

"I'm not like that," I replied. "You're too important to let you die."

"Why?" she asked me. "So you can get what I know about who employed me? So you can kill them?"

"That's one reason," I answered.

"What's the other then?"

I looked at her with a look that made her hardened face soften a bit. "I need someone I can talk to. Someone who understands what pain really is."

"What?" She laughed. "What hell have you gone through that could possibly relate to mine?"

I put my hand on her head and linked my mind to hers. I sent her everything I went through and I saw some of her memories in the process.

She screamed in terror; I took my hand off her head and she broke out of her bonds in order to puke. Breathing heavily, she looked at me with wide eyes and a pale face. "That's what you went through?"

I nodded.

"Oh, Goddess." She rubbed her face and looked at me weirdly. "What ARE those things?"

"They're dead. And that's all you need to know." Getting up, I said, "I'll get Lala to bring some food and drink up to you."

I walked out after that. As I closed the door behind me, Jose was at my side. "Hey. You okay, dude?"

Looking at his concerned face, I replied, "That was hard. Really hard."

He nodded and walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.

The Markers just didn't scar my mind. They changed my body entirely.

And that was something that no one should've known.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What the Hell:

As I laid on my makeshift bed, I was looking up at the ceiling of the living room. Sleeping on the futon comfortable enough; I wasn't gonna get used to it, however.

My cell phone started ringing; I connected it to my omni-tool and looked at the caller ID. "Holly," I observed. Picking it up, I greeted her with a good old-fashioned, "Took ya long enough."

"Hey!" Holly was stern. "Don't fuck with me, mutant boy."

"Blah."

Holly sighed and asked, "How's the trip going so far?"

"Well, it seems that my godbrother has an accidental harem."

There was a short pause before Holly asked, "Okay, WHAT?"

"That's what I said initially," I laughed.

"Let me guess: You go used to it quickly," commented Holly with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh, you know me too well, Holly Elizabeth Corso," I said, sighing dramatically.

I could tell that she was shaking her head on her end; I was grinning on my end.

"So how many?"

"About 20 girls."

"What the hell."

"I know right? Lucky bastard."

"That's really not the appropriate answer, Pat."

"Oh, please spare me THAT bullshit; you write smut for God's sake."

"You jackhole."

"Duh."

Holly groaned in annoyance. "What time is it over there?" she asked.

"What time is it there?"

A pause. "11:33 AM."

"It's 11:33 PM over here then."

"You know that?"

"Ye-up."

Another pause, followed by, "Holy shit, you're right."

"You sound surprised."

"Blah."

"Heh."

There was the sound of Keely over the phone. "Par?" she asked her mommy.

"Ye-up, dearie," Holly replied; I heard rustling over her end (I assumed that she was picking her up) as she continued, "it's Uncle Pat."

"Par!" Keely exclaimed; I chuckled as I said, "Hi, hunny."

"Ko-ni-chu-wa, Par!" It was funny but adorable.

"Well, I need to get some sleep. Night guys," I said, yawning.

"You pussy. Night."

"Night-night, Par!" The line went dead.

"Smiling, I put the phone down and scanned it with my omni-tool; I fell asleep shortly after.


End file.
